All This Time
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Set After ‘Things Change’; Terra disagrees with her new life, and longs for a new start for the new year….or maybe she wants an old start... : . One-shot! Happy New Year everyone!


**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to write up a little something for New Years.**

**It's my first Song Fic, and its to OneRepbulic's 'All This Time'**

**….and im gonna be honest. I REALLY HATE THIS!!!**

**AHHH! It bugs me how much I hate it.**

**Its. Just. Plain. Ugly.**

**But…well…here it is! In all it's glory!**

**Setting: After 'Things Change', Terra disagrees with her new life, and longs for a new start for the new year….or maybe she wants an old start**

**P.S. Yes! Yes! I know! I changed some of the lyrics! Go with it.**

* * *

She stared at the clock.

She sighed.

11:54 p.m.

New Year's Eve.

_Six on the second clock, to New Year's Resolutions_

_And there's just no question, what this girl should do._

It had been 2 years since seen the Titans.

2 years since she had betrayed them, attacked them,

…and almost killed them.

Ever since she had come back to consciousness, all she had wanted was a new life.

She knew she wasn't who everyone wanted her to be, but as someone once told her..

'_its never too late to change'_

Now she was living the dream. She really was.

Terra was happy.

She was really, truly happy.

…

…

…almost.

There had been one thing still there in the shadows.

And that certain thing she had always wanted to block out and forget.

But the faint green light behind those shadows always seemed to come back to haunt her.

And sometimes the light would bring friends of different hues..

…sometimes purple..

…sometimes red…

….sometimes grey…

…and sometimes even blue.

But every time Terra completely ignored the tempting colors that invaded her lifestyle.

She had too.

For her own sanity.

But even in the darkest of valleys in her heart she yearned for her old life.

A life where all of the colors of her days formed into a smooth, blended, rainbow.

She wanted her old life back more than anything.

The new life she had come comfortable to…just wasn't right.

Her new friends were obsessed with her…but didn't know the real her.

Her adoptive parents adored her…but barely gave her the time of day.

Everyone around her flashed plastic smiles with glassy eyes….but none of it meant a thing.

And Terra had released that this was not _happy_. Whatever it was that she was feeling, it was not happiness that coursed through the veins of her life.

But now, there was nothing she could do…

…Then she thought.

She thought about something.

Terra thought about this constantly, trying to find one, perfect, simple, solution.

And then she had it.

_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost_

_Take what I took, and give it back to you._

Terra had caused…

...so much pain for all of them.

For one of them…mostly.

She had created long hours of the day,

Wasted,

On her and her trouble.

She had stolen precious love from them,

Without caring a single bit.

And now, with her emotions and control completely intact.

She was going to get everything that she snatched away from them…

…and give it back.

Of course, she wasn't expecting anything in return.

Why would she?

_How _could she?

There would be nothing.

But at least she could try…she could at least set her record straight.

The clawing animal in her gut had been there too long for her too handle anymore.

But she did know one thing…

One thing that she could always count on. And that was that one speical green teenager would always be there for here. No matter what. He promised.

And he was true. Once he uncovered Terra's disguise as a normal girl he wouldn't leave her alone. He had wanted her to join him and the team again.

But she couldn't do it.

Not then.

…But now…

She could see him, standing in front of her, arms stretched out wide, with a goofy smile to match slapped across his face.

_All this time, we've were waiting for each other_

_All this time, I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words, cant waste them on another._

_So I'm, straight, in a straight line, running back to you._

Best. New Year's. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Yes, sucky i know.**

**Anyways, i hope everyone has a FANTASTIC New Year's!! And im not going to say like 'now stay safe little kiddies.' **

**Im gonna say 'Go get crazy guys! Its freaking 2010! New Decade!! YEEHAW!'**

**honestly, go get drunk, go make out with a random guy/girl, party your boo-tay off.**

**JUST DONT BE STUPID! :) **

**like dont get preggers, or drunk drive, or break your tailbone!! (hey it's happened...)**

**With love,**

**MEC :)**


End file.
